


Dance With The Devil

by virtualpersonal



Series: Dance With The Devil Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Gritty, Hot, M/M, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Prequel, Raw Sex, Sexy Times, Short, not plotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds that dancing with the devil (a vampire) is one helluva way to blow off steam.  PWP (plot what plot?) when read alone as a prequel.  However, the two sequels are very plotty.                       .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Artofmayhem

The sky was black on this moonless night. Woods surrounded the industrial looking building, once a working foundry, but now silent except for the sound of the nocturnal birds and the occasional howling of a dog. 

Nothing marked the place for what it was... a place where heavy rock music reverberated over the packed crowd of men... men who came here to let it all hang out, to do their worst, meet their worst, fuck and drink, and to let the world and their responsibilities go. Here, duty, good, evil... none of it meant anything. For a short time, they could step outside themselves and live by no rules. Everyone needed an outlet... and this one was theirs.

The parking lot was surrounded by old barbed wire. Cars and trucks parked at will... there were no painted spots, no order... the only rule that applied was that no one blocked another’s vehicle.

He left the black Impala behind in the parking lot. How Dean heard of this place, was something he didn't want to get into. But if it was a place where Sam wouldn't look to find him for a few hours or a night, it was perfect. He needed a break from him. Needed a break from it all. Hunting the demons that they let loose and being hunted ... it was too much for him at this moment. He needed an outlet. And he had less than a year to live anyway. 

Dean made his way through parked cars to the metal door, hearing the heavy thumping of bass rattling its hinges. Barely visible and written in what looked like a black marker was the word “Truce.” Interesting name. He pulled the door open and immediately his senses were assaulted. Bright lights that swung to and fro forced him to blink for a moment to allow his vision to adjust. The air was thick with several scents. Booze, sweat, and sex. He had to push past bodies to get further inside.

The bar was made of metal. The whole place seemed to be. Leather couches and chairs littered the sides and corners. Parchment panels created nooks and interesting shadows behind them. A stair led up to another level where cage dancers were suspended, and cloth and foil waved in front of blowers, making it appear as if fires were burning above the crowd’s head. Men were sprawled about, talking, or grinding on the dance floor. This was surely a place Sam wouldn't look for him in.

Dean sauntered up to the bar, "Whiskey, triple and don't water it down," Dean ordered from the guy in leather behind the bar. 

“Show me the cash,” the bar tender demanded. “Newbie, huh? You looking to fuck, get fucked, or watch?”

Dean pulled out his wallet and tossed the bills upon the bar, "I'm looking for a drink; whatever else I do, well, that's between me and my imagination. Triple shot of whiskey." He reminded the guy again. 

“I hope you have a broad imagination, because anything goes,” he answered, pouring the guy a strong-assed drink. “I know most people here. Could maybe make things go your way.” Slapping his hand over the cash, the bar tender made it clear it wouldn’t be free.

"Very broad," Dean took his glass then looked at the bartender, "And dude, does it look like a guy like me needs your help? I'm adorable and freakin’ velvety smooth. But hey, good luck on your end." He smirked with a wink before heading away from the bar.

Spike was restless and aching for trouble. The only problem was that so far, he hadn’t found anyone that caught his fancy. On the dance floor, he’d done a fair share of groping... he was grinding against a dark haired youth, feeling out his ass even now... but his attention was drawn to the man leaving the bar.

The guy wore tight black jeans paired with a black tee shirt and a red shirt. God ... why did he need a fucking third layer of clothes? That jacket covered up the rest of him. Eyes laser focused on the guy, he practically willed him to meet his gaze as he nuzzled the brunet’s neck.

Dean was picking a path through pressing bodies, trying to find a place where his drink wouldn't get spilled. Bodies seemed to be drawn to him like a magnet and he had to lift his drink a few times. Was that a hand that grabbed his ass? Good thing his wallet wasn't kept there or a hand would be broken for sure. 

As he moved, he felt a pair of eyes on him and he slowed, turning his head toward the dance floor. It didn't take long to see who was leering at him. A guy with very tight leather pants, showing off his chest and well defined muscles under a vest decorated with chains. The hair was what made him stand out, nearly white from what Dean could make out. But even more startling were his eyes. Bright blue even from where he was standing. Filled with darkness, mystery and hunger. As the blond groped the guy he was with, Dean's greens locked with those blues and he felt something ignite in him. Something he usually only felt when he saw a girl that peaked his interest. 

Still watching, Dean lifted the glass to his lips and took a drink. It left his lips shiny in the light, even after he pursed and ran his tongue over them.

The longer their gazes remained locked, the hotter Spike got. As he ground his hips against his dance partner, he knew what he wanted... his tongue should bloody well be following the trail left by that guy’s, should be delving into his mouth after it. He gave him a bolder look, trailing his gaze up and down his body... expecting the guy to look away the way most did when they glimpsed the vampire’s darkest desires. 

This man whose gaze raked over him like hot coals, who sent desire radiating through his system, didn’t scare him. Dean had looked into the eyes of death, literally, and it hung about him like a cloak. And he’d danced with the devil -- this man could be no worse. So green eyes merely held the gaze and if anything, gave a little sly look back as that glass rose up again to cover his lips to down the rest of his drink.

That was it. Spike shoved his nameless partner away and made a beeline for the dark blond with the intense green eyes. As he strode toward him, he pushed dancers aside and ignored those who tried to get his attention. Like an invisible cord, something was pulling him toward his quarry... and nothing would stop him from reaching him.

Deliberately, he walked into the guy’s personal space, only inches separating their bodies. “Anyone ever tell you that you’ve got ‘come fuck me’ eyes?” he asked. “Take the jacket off and let’s see what else you’ve got.”

Dean smirked behind the rim of the glass as Spike started clearing a path toward him. He lowered the empty glass just as Spike stopped inches from him. The sexual heat radiating from the man, wrapped around Dean, and seemed to pull him in. He lifted his head a bit, "I've been told that, but you gonna make it worth my while to take this off?" Dean asked, opening part of his jacket to reveal more of the layers of clothing he wore.

The instant the guy lost his drink glass, Spike gripped the zippered edges of his now open jacket and gave a rough tug so their bodies collided... hard. His mind was still registering how good the guy felt against him, as he moved in and clamped his mouth over those lips. That darting tongue had driven him crazy, and he wanted it... bad. Delving inside Dean’s mouth, he stroked the guy’s tongue once with his, but that was the extent of his gentleness. Wild heat invaded his senses, his body, his being. Fuck... he wanted this guy... wanted him bad... under him, squirming, calling his name... and he’d have him. He deepened the kiss and pulled the guy’s jacket off his shoulders, showing him ‘no’ was not an acceptable answer.

Dean’s air was forced from him as their bodies collided. He could feel hard muscles against his own and the strong erection pressing against his thigh. He had no choice but to part his lips as that demanding tongue invaded his mouth. Dean gave as good as he got, feeling his insides heating as the kiss dragged on. He let his jacket come off, half dragging his outer shirt off as well. 

Finally he tore his full lips from the guy, he at least needed air if the other guy didn't and his lungs burned with the need for it. "You work faster than I do. I'd ask for your name but I somehow don't think that would matter." Dean rocked on his heels, causing his hip to rub against that erection. "Wanna go someplace a little more... out of the way?"

“Name’s Spike. You know _what_ I am?” A dangerous glint entered Spike’s eyes as his hands roved over the guy’s body and found no less than two stakes, in addition to a collection of knives. “You a hunter?” That explained the fearless look. “Think you can take me?” Gripping the hair on the back of Dean’s head and pulling back, he raked his razor sharp teeth along the side of the guy’s throat. “There’s a reason this place is called Truc, but if you try anything... I – will - nail - your - bloody - arse – to – the - wall.”

Dean chuckled, though a slight moan escaped his lips from the feel of dangerously sharp teeth that traveled along the pulse point of his neck. He placed his hands on Spike's chest. There was no body heat, no heartbeat and it clearly told Dean what he was. Though this man could be a number of things, the teeth were the dead giveaway. "I know what you are but that threat sounds very tempting. Spike," he paused, "You gonna pierce me with your own stake?" He smirked, "And yeah, I'm a hunter, names Dean. Dean Winchester." Had the vampire heard of the family name? A name well connected to dispatching the supernatural? "That cranking you up a few notches?" Dean was now pushing back.

Recognition flared in laser blue eyes that loved nothing more than trouble. Dragging the jacket and shirt all the way off Dean and dropping them onto the floor, Spike moved his hands between them, cupping Dean’s erection, and pulling him as he walked backwards. “What about this... this cranking you up a few notches?” He squeezed, and slapped his other hand over Dean’s ass, making sure the human was wedged between his hands and couldn’t move in any direction but toward him.

Dean moved, valuing his goods, that was for sure. But also the sensations were making him hard. He reached between their bodies, fingers curling around the wrist that was connected to the hand that was gripping him between his legs. He gave a tug, winced a bit from losing contact, but brought Spike's wrist up to his mouth where he pressed his lips against it and let his teeth scrape over the pulse point before giving a tongue wet kiss. "Yeah it is." Dean answered as he pressed and rubbed his cock against Spike's thigh.

“Hunter turned vampire,” Spike rasped. Role-play was not unusual in a place like this. “You’d make a damned fine vampire.” The flash of white teeth... the burn as the human scraped them down his inner arm sent fire smoldering through Spike’s already taut body. He pushed his leg between Dean’s, fucking his thigh as he moved to the heavy beat of the music. 

Dean wasn't into dancing, but he knew the motions of sex and how to turn them on. He ground and rocked against Spike, releasing his arm grabbing at Spike's waist with both hands, pressing them closer together. He kept his head turned to Spike slightly, eyes smoldering. His breath was quick, his heart rate up and it wasn't from the music either.

The sound of harsh breathes... of a heart pounding out of control... of blood forced through human veins... drove Spike to the edge. He turned up the heat, forcing Dean into a slow dirty dance as they headed across the dance floor toward the back, brushing his mouth over Dean’s. Hot... wet... needy... unafraid... just like he wanted. 

“You’re so bloody fuckable,” the vampire groaned, suddenly clamping both arms around the hunter’s ass and slanting his mouth down hard over Dean’s. Fucking him with his tongue, in and out... battling for... then taking complete control. Clearly this one was not used to giving it up.

Dean ground his hips, slipping his hands behind Spike and also gripping his ass. That mouth was all too good, even the words that were coming from it. He gave a growl as Spike dove in, taking a hard kiss, demanding that Dean relent. Dean fought for a while, making it as good as he was getting till he finally gave in. He tore his lips from Spike, looking at the lips, "Tell me, does the rest of you taste this good?"

Images of that mouth blowing him had the vampire’s fingers digging into Dean. “Is that an offer? I accept.” 

Suddenly, Spike turned Dean around to point him toward the old offices section of the foundry... where it all happened. Grinding his erection into Dean’s jean-clad ass, and shoving his hands under the black tee shirt he wore... kneading his taut abs, he used his body to force him to keep walking... music and beat be damned. 

Dean moved, seeming to have no other choice but his heels were digging in. "Jacket and Shirt you left behind. Not gonna till I have them. The jacket is important to me." It was his father's, one of the few things he has left of the man.

“Get it later,” Spike shoved him forward, need driving his actions. He moved one hand above Dean’s waistband and shoved it inside, straining the material of the hunter’s jeans as he forced it to make room. Closing his hand around Dean’s length, he squeezed rhythmically, grinding his throbbing cock into him at the same time. “Move.”

Dean shook his head, even as he stumbled back. He then let out a hiss as fingers gripped and squeezed. "Fuck," Dean hissed out, grabbed the upper part of the Vampire's arms and whipping him around into the nearest wall where he could press his body against his and savagely kiss him while working to get those all too tight leather pants open.

Spike’s head slammed back against the wall and he reluctantly released Dean, but the sensations of a hot and angry mouth working over his own quickly drew him into a tight web of lust and desire. His stomach clenched tight as Dean fiddled with his zipper, brushing his cock in the process. The instant the sound of his zipper pierced the air, he broke the kiss and growled, "Take me in your mouth." Already, he was spreading his legs, and pushing Dean down. The interested looks from other men stoking the heat of his lust.

Dean bit at Spike's chest, especially his nipple as he was being forced down. "Demanding shit," He mumbled as his tongue rimmed out that belly button before him and he was upon his knees. Leather was peeled back and partially pulled down. Dean leaned in and drew a deep breath, nuzzling into Spike's crotch. Green eyes lifted as he pulled Spike's cock toward his full lips. His hot breath was the first to tease that crown with a feel of what was to come.

“Don’t like to be told what to do, yeah?” Shuddering with need, Spike realized that was exactly what had caught his fancy... the Hunter’s rebellion... desire to rebel, and yet here he was bending to a vampire’s desires and to needs he could not control. “Go on,” he jerked his hips forward, rubbing his thick length across Dean’s closed mouth. “Take it.”

Dean tipped his head back a bit, teasing Spike by not giving right away. He dipped down low, placing a flat lick along the throbbing vein at the underside and working his way up the v and flicked his tongue off. With a tip of his head to the side, full lips worked the sides, up and down before just covering the top and pressing his tongue to the weeping hole and tasting the drops of pre-cum leaking out.

It wasn’t very often anyone played with him like that... frustrated him like that. Made him feel good, like that. Spike grunted his approval, running his fingers through short blond hair... fighting the growing urge to force him forward... to fuck his mouth and force him to take him deep. 

Dean opened his mouth more, taking Spike deeper and dimpling his cheeks as he sucked off then down his shaft again. Dean's head started moving but his own pace, even though he could feel Spike trying to force more speed. Each time Spike pushed, Dean pulled back. It was when he felt the vampire’s grip loosen a bit that he pushed the vampire all the way down his throat and started to swallow hard.

A groan broke from the vampire. “Right... that’s it... that’s it,” he encouraged, as Dean took his pulsing cock deep into his moist mouth, sucking and squeezing around him, whipping up the intensity of his need. “That’s it...” this time, Spike couldn’t hold back. He started to thrust uncontrollably into the channel of Dean’s mouth, harder... faster... forcing the human to a different rhythm. One that he desperately needed.

Around them, he was keenly aware of the scents of arousal. Men watching them... touching themselves, their dance partners... wanting... Some with predatory glances and so close to the edge of losing control, Spike wouldn’t be surprised if they interfered. Tried to interfere.

Dean kept working the vampire and wondered how quick his recovery time would be. Perhaps it should be tested. He placed his hands on Spike's hips and pushed holding him down as he worked Spike to the pace he wanted. He glanced up, and moved his hand up to scratch a line up that well defined chest.

“Yes...” Forced to stay still, Spike’s eyes flared. He could break Dean’s hold... he could fuck his mouth... could throw one leg over his shoulder and show him who was taking who. Between the thoughts spinning in his head, and the things Dean’s mouth and hand were doing, Spike finally gave himself up. Curling his fingers into Dean’s hair, he went for the ride, closing his eyes as his cock stiffened. Time slowed... stopped as he exploded in a mind shattering orgasm, shuddering and groaning as he came. 

Dean felt the impending swelling, muscles tightening; he knew what was to come. He pulled him down his throat and without gagging, felt Spike release. Dean swallowed and swallowed and sucked more till Spike was trembling with pleasure. He pulled off him, cleaned him more then slid back up that body, licking, nibbling and biting hard till he was level with the guy.

Dean smiled, "Like that huh?" He leaned in and kissed him with his own hunger. Dean pulled back a little, tipping his head and biting Spike's neck. "You did taste really good."

Still lost in slowly receding sensations, Spike was only vaguely aware of what Dean was saying. All he knew was that this boy... this hunter was his... for the night. Already his cock was starting to pay attention. 

A burly demon-trapper who’d watched as the vampire was driven out of his mind, now wanted some. Slapping a heavy hand on Dean’s shoulder, he peeled him away from the blond. “My turn, pretty boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean felt weight heavy on his shoulder as he was dragged away from the vampire he was enjoying torturing and getting off. He jerked away and looked at the huge burly guy. "In your dreams and brrr, don't even want to be in those. Eww." Dean had no problem taking on guys of this guy's size. He drew back, ready to punch him.

Simultaneously, one very irritated vampire drew back his hand. 

The double whammy sent the interfering trapper clear across the floor, bowling over some of the dancers. Smirking, Spike closed his fingers around Dean’s wrist. “Come on, pretty boy... I owe you a good hard fucking, yeah?”

Dean felt good. Fights always got him going. He was being dragged and this time, he followed more eagerly. "Yeah you do but my name isn't pretty boy. It's Dean and it moans out pretty well too."

Spike kicked open one of the doors to the small rooms, grabbed a hunched over Berpar demon by its shoulders and tossed it out the door. A porn flick continued to flash on the peeling wall. “He can play with himself at home,” he said, kicking the projector over... so the picture was now skewed on its side and the projector was interspersing the actors’ moans with a strange … rat … tat … tat sound . 

Turning to Dean, he hooked his fingers behind the guy’s belt and dragging him bodily up against him. “C’mere, _pretty boy Dean_...” biting his lower lip, he cocked his head to the side and cracked his neck. “Time to see how you taste...” His gaze locked onto the pulse point at the base of Dean’s throat.

Dean liked the way that Spike was man-handling him. Of course, man-handling demons was always a bonus in Dean's book as well. Up against the vampire, heat radiating from his own body, Dean found two things hard to believe. That he was getting a massive hard on from another _man_ and that he was about to have sex with a supernatural creature, not kill it out of pure instinct and due to the nature of his business. The flickered on the wall and Dean caught the predatory gaze of the vampire he was now locked in a room with.

"I usually don't encourage biting that leaves a mark, but in your case, that could be a problem, huh?" He slipped one arm around the vampire, fingers starting low on his back and dancing up his spine, giving a little push, urging Spike to continue. Dean half wondered, would Spike taste the deal he had made with a demon on his skin? In his blood?

Spike sensed Dean’s arousal... knew the guy was rearing to go. Interesting, that... the less they appeared to be the sort to play the pretty boy, the more they took to the role. Lowering his mouth, he gave Dean a bruising kiss, splitting the side of his lip. Lifting his head, he pushed Dean against the wall, making a show of licking his blood. “Taste like whiskey and bad things.”

Dean tasted the tang of iron. He gazed at the vampire. "Yeah, what sorts of bad things?"

“Hard drinking... one night stands,” with each pronouncement, he rubbed his mouth in a circle, over Dean’s, refusing the invitation to enter. He gripped Dean’s wrists and slammed them up against the wall, over his head. “Sin. Desire... to kill... to _be killed_...” he licked again, groaning when Dean’s tongue flicked out and stroked his. “You want to be the dark side... want to know what it feels like.” Raising his head, he locked gazes with Dean. “You want to be fucked, and not all the liquor in the world can wash that away. That’s why you’re here.”

Dean's breaths become labored and he caught himself holding it at times. As Spike's words drifted around him, he locked his eyes too. With his arms over his head, his tee shirt rode up and exposed his stomach. Spike was driving him insane and the words were like sweet razors slicing his skin.

“I don't want it to be washed away. Can't you tell, I wear my failures like a badge. Or didn't you taste that. Maybe you need a bigger taste, huh? Taste the iron?" Dean was there for many reasons, but in the back of his mind, his main one was maybe he could push this vampire enough to kill him, depriving the demon bitch the chance to come after him. But things were changing.

“Liar.” The word was like the crack of a whip. Pretty boy didn’t like it and was struggling to break free. Smirking, Spike slammed the hunter’s wrists back against the wall, higher this time so he could use one hand. Using his entire body for leverage, he pinned the hunter, and forced on leg between Dean’s. 

Having the rebellious hunter against him... feeling his erection swell, Spike’s lust kicked up a notch. He ground himself against Dean’s hip, and pressed his thigh against Dean’s cock... fucking him with it. “This how they feel? Your prey? This how you have them before you get your kill?” he asked, “This how their hearts pound? This what you wanted to know?”

Dean snarled and his eyes flashed. His teeth were clenched and yes, he was pissed, but he was also in need of a good fucking. Especially with Spike rubbing against him like this, making the material of Dean’s jeans scrape over his tight skin. He’d been finding anger and sex made good bed-fellows these days. "No, not lately, I usually just kill them." He blew Spike a kiss. "But for you... I might make an exception."

“Appreciate that, muchly... I do,” the vampire said, gently putting his free hand on the side of Dean’s face and kissing him softly. It lasted about five seconds, and then he was cupping the hunter’s face, his fingers digging hard into his cheeks and forcing that tempting mouth open. “Much better, yeah...”

The kiss was rough and hard, a struggle... same as the way Dean was fighting to break free of the vampire’s vice-like grip on his wrists, same as their bodies collided and rubbed... trying to get closer... to get control. All Spike knew was between the sound of Dean’s breaths... and the groans from the movie, his cock was so hard and ready he was tempted to take him right there and then.

Dean was glad that Spike was not being gentle. He’d been worried for a moment from the start of the kiss, but then his jaw was aching and he was forced to part his lips, felt the vampire’s tongue invade him. However, it was in Dean's nature to struggle and he didn't let the vampire down.

He wanted to touch. He wanted to scrape, scratch, and get this going instead of playing around. "C'mon," Dean managed to get out, his sharp white teeth snapping at those lips, "Stop playing with your food," he gave a wicked grin. "Fuck me," he growled as his hips pressed and rocked, trying to buck hard to either get more contact or get him free so he could take that control back.

Those words had Spike’s cock surging with a new intensity. He released Dean’s wrists and started to go for Dean’s belt at the same time as the hunter did. “Don’t move,” he snarled, shoving Dean’s hands away. He pulled the leather through the buckle, then lowering himself to one knee, used his teeth to pull the leather strip back from the pin. An instant later, he was tugging jeans and black briefs down Dean’s hips. 

Dean would have chuckled if it weren't for his throbbing cock which was trapped in his ever tightening jeans. He hissed a breath out as his hips jerked forward and he felt the coolness of the air on his exposed skin.

Oh, the hunter was more than ready... Spike gave a smug smile as the tip of Dean’s cock nudged his cheek. The know-it-all probably thought he knew what to expect. Right... time to show him how bloody wrong he was.

Spreading the flats of his hands over taut skin stretched over firm muscles, Spike pushed on Dean’s abs, once again pinning him against the wall. When he dipped his head down, he was nowhere near the hunter’s straining cock. Instead, he ran his teeth up and down the guy’s inner thigh, the back of his head brushing his arousal.

Dean gave a grunt and then a growl. He looked down and fought the urge to push Spike to where he needed him to be. He was hurting and the bastard knew it, deliberately avoiding his cock. "Bastard," Dean hissed out, venturing a hand to brush over Spike's hair. 

He’d been called worse... deserved worse. And by the time he was done, he was sure Dean would think the worst. 

Moving his mouth higher along Dean’s thigh, he licked the hunter’s sac, and then took it in his mouth... sucking hard... mercilessly... feeling the hunter squirm... scenting his need and depriving him of what he really needed. First things first... and usually that meant Spike came first. 

Dean thumped his head against the wall as his balls were sucked. Fuck but the man had a talented mouth and it had Dean's hips moving and his legs slightly trembling. He was breathing hard and had both hands against the wall, trying to support him.

Rolling his tongue around one last time, Spike opened his mouth and pulled away. Head down, he went into game face and scraped his sharp teeth along the path of a main artery. Lingering over a pulse point, listening to the erotic rush of the hunter’s blood, Spike couldn’t wait a second longer. Without warning, he sank his teeth deep into Dean’s inner thigh, groaning as spicy warm blood filled his mouth. Just like that… he was in another world… the Vampire world. With every swallow, he was dragged deeper and deeper into a web of red haze and lust... desire... need... and he did everything he could to sweep the hunter along with him.

Dean’s eyes flew open and he gasped hard as teeth sank inside his flesh and he couldn't stop it. He felt a flush of a sensation go right through him and up his spine, spreading through his body. He groaned deeply, his one hand returning to Spikes hair and pressing him down harder against his leg. "Yess," he hissed as his head hit the wall again.

As Spike tongued and licked, sucked and practically fucked the wound he’d opened. His demon rose to the surface. Nothing could stop it until it was done... if Dean had tried, there might have been broken limbs. Maybe the hunter sensed the danger... maybe the hunter desired the danger... Whatever the reason, both men were helplessly locked into a tidal wave of dark desires that few humans lived to tell about.

Dean knew this was far beyond dangerous. He had danced with a Reaper. Played with a Demon and now... now he was feeling himself get weak from the drain of blood. He gave a moan and he felt his sexual arousal nearly triple.

When Spike reached the point where he knew Dean could take no more, he pulled back and licked his mouth clean. On the floor, next to the tipped over projector, sat a half empty glass. Spike knocked back some of it liquor, swirling it in his mouth, then deliberately spewing it over Dean’s wound. He stood up... he face hard... his movements edgy... it was time.

 

The hunter bit back a cry as the booze burned him. Before he processed what was going on, he felt something cold against his face. He grunted from the force of being turned, his cock now trapped between his body and the wall. The pain made him feel alive. Very very much alive. Just how far could he push Spike? He decided to see and started to try and push away from the wall. "Stop playing," he snarled.

There was anything but play in Spike’s mind, not that he was about to explain. He dragged Dean’s jeans down lower, revealing his pale round ass. With one hand, he traced the hunter’s ass crack roughly invading his hole with lube covered finger tips, with the other, he cupped Dean’s cock, pulling him slightly away from the wall. “Put your hands flat against the wall... bend over. Move it!” The need to be inside Dean... to fuck him like he’d never been fucked... was slowly burning out of control.

Dean bucked into that hand and nearly rose up on his toes as fingers invaded him. His teeth were gritting, the invasion painful but then finger tips brushed his sweet spot and he felt his spine nearly melt. Doing as he was told, he bent and moved his hands to the wall, dropping his head down to see through slit eyes how Spike was stroking his needy cock.

The sight of the hunter jerking desperately back and forth... taking the finger fucking, and fucking Spike’s fist, brought Spike to the very edge. Having unzipped, he ground his cock against Dean’s ass... moving ever closer to his hole. Teasing until something snapped inside Spike.

He spread Dean’s ass cheeks and aligned his thick, aching cock. Slapping a heavy hand onto the small of Dean’s back, he pushed him down lower, almost level with his hips. With his other around the hunter’s waist, Spike pushed inside.... forcing Dean to take all of him. His head reared back as Dean closed around him, “So tight... so fucking tight, pretty boy,” he groaned, bucking into Dean wildly, his hunger... his need, suddenly insatiable.

Dean bit his inner cheek, tasting blood as he felt the pain nearly cause his knees to buckle. It took everything in him to keep from being pressed headlong into the wall. He cursed under his breath 

His ass burned but the pain was slowly giving way to pleasure. Dean turned to look back at the vampire pumping hard and wild into him. He’d never imagined that sex with a man could feel this good. And that he would enjoy it let alone welcome it. He reached back, fingers grabbing wildly to try and feel that body pressed to his. "Smile, you are the first."

Smiling was the furthest thing from the vampires mind. _Joking should be the last thing on the hunter’s mind_. Redoubling his efforts, Spike angled his thrusts... short, long, hard... grinding... each time making sure to make contact with the hunter’s prostate...

“Make some noise,” he demanded, wrapping his fingers around the length of Dean’s cock. “Come on... want to hear you... ask me to fuck you...” he eased up on the pressure, trying to make Dean want it... beg for it... like the porn star on the wall was fucking begging for it.

Dean bit back the grunts that wanted to come out with nearly each thrust. Forced to place his hands back on the wall, his arms threatened to give way from the force of Spike’s motions. He was on fire. His brain was on fire and melting, giving way to just pure pleasure. 

“Gowd.” Choking on a gasp, he gave a deep throaty moan as Spike’s fingers curled around his cock. He shouldn't give this vampire the pleasure but this was becoming too mind numbingly good. Dean dropped his head down as another moan left him. And even as he tried to push back, urge Spike on, it wasn't happening. "C'mon, fuck me, harder," he half begged, half demanded. "Wanna feel this for days," Dean hissed out.

“That’s it... that’s it...” This was just what Spike needed, to hear the urgency in Dean’s gravelly voice wash over him, spur him on. Bending over Dean’s back, he demanded his mouth. Then they were fucking, harder... spiraling up to a fevered pitch... so hot... so fucking hot... Spike felt his balls draw back. “Fuck... come... Dean... pretty boy... come,” he ground out, demanding obedience.

Soft and loud curses flew from Dean’s mouth. He moaned and grunted, hissing urging words and half begging for the vampire not to stop. Spike's hand was giving just the right pressure to his cock, stroking him just right and bringing his orgasm. Sensations burned and pooled at his spine. He felt his cock expanding as his balls drew up and just as Spike was demanding his release, Dean couldn't disobey, "Yes," Dean moaned and before he knew it he was washed in warmth.

Spike’s release was violent and explosive. It was a credit to the hunter’s physical condition that he’d taken the battering so well. Both of them collapsed against the wall, Spike still shuddering inside Dean as waves of pleasure began to recede. “Fucking brilliant, that.” He swallowed and briefly kissed the side of Dean’s neck, “and no bite marks.. here.”

Dean let he weight carry him to the wall, thankful for its support. He moaned softly, trying to catch his own breath. His heart was still beating fast and he trembled with each pulse. Swallowing, he nodded, "Good thing." Eyes closed, he leaned his head back against Spike's forehead, trying to contain the flood of emotions rushing through him. Fear. Relief. Satisfaction. Sadness.

“Not too late,” Spike nipped the side of Dean’s neck, and then pushed away from the wall. Staring at Dean from behind, he started to put his clothes on. “This mean you plan to be a regular, here?”

Dean felt suddenly empty but he pushed that feeling back and started dressing himself again. "Why, you looking for a regular to fuck?" Dean shot over his shoulder as he was doing his pants up.

“I fuck regularly,” he answered, avoiding the question. He did hate to see Dean pull the shirt on over his head and cover up. 

"Same here," Dean answered. He turned to face the Vampire, his leg burning, his ass and the rest of him. He looked the man/vampire over. Dean knew avoidance. It was a ritual in his family. His father did it, so did he.

“Right.” So he’d been a mystery coming in, and he’d be a mystery going out. Spike was okay with that. He’d had a bloody good time, and didn’t think he’d find something quite as good for a while... but all fun came to an end. He tugged the door open and watched Dean leave. _He knew._ “Dead man walking.”

Dean heard the words but didn't stop. He picked up his shirt and jacket and walked out the main door. Outside, he looked back at the foundry, wondering if he would see Spike again and if... maybe he could get him to take his life, when it came time. He turned away and was in the Impala and driving away.

* * * 

Dean was running ahead of Sam. There were two vampires and Dean could see they were going to split up, it was already starting to happen. "I'll get the white haired one," Sam shouted.

"No," Dean yelled, "I'll get him, you get that one," Dean tore off after the one with bleached hair, drawing his knife out. Dean knew right away who this vampire was. Sam was going after the other. Good. Dean turned back, cutting around the same corner Spike went around.

His goal of forcing the hunters to split up had worked like a charm. Of course it had. But when Spike slowed down, he no longer intended to kill ... he knew who was behind him, and was curious. Would their encounter make Dean want to kill him... or...

Dean grabbed the vampire’s shoulder and slammed him against the nearest wall. He had a knife to the vampire's throat, "Well, well, funny running into you again." Dean eyes locked on those lips before going up to those eyes.

Spike’s gaze flicked to the blade, then moved back to lock with Dean’s. Months had passed, but the memory of the raw sex they’d had was fresh in Spike’s mind. “Wasn’t funny the first time around.” Making no move to defend himself, Spike gripped Dean’s hips.

Dean turned the blade and ran it down Spike's neck, "No, it wasn't." He surged in and captured those lips, giving him a savage, demanding kiss. 

Spike accepted the kiss, aware of the knife leaving a cold trail down his throat. They were mouth to mouth... there was the same desperation in the harsh movements of Dean’s mouth, and yet Spike could tell what the hunter wanted was more of that night. “That’s good pretty boy,” he whispered against his mouth. “But you want to play the hunter... or...” in a single move, Spike reversed their positions. The knife was still to his throat, but Dean’s back was to the wall. “The hunted?” 

Dean pressed at the same time his back hit the wall behind him and he gave a chuckle, lowering the knife. "Both and neither," Dean answered and kissed him again. "I figured... I owe you a break because... I kind of like knowing you are out there." Dean reached between them and cupped Spikes groin.

“Unh...” Spike’s stomach clenched at the unexpected touch. “Right...” Instead of turning it into a debate, he rolled with the moment. Forcing his tongue past Dean’s, he took control of the kiss, deepening it as he ground himself against the hunter’s palm.

“Dean? Dean!”

Vaguely hearing the calls, Spike decided to ignore them. He could deal with the other hunter when he came. Right now, what mattered was that every cell in his body was screaming for a re-play.

Dean rubbed his hand over Spike as the kiss deepened in intensity but Sam's voice cut through him like a knife and he pushed the vampire back. "Go. Get." His body longed to press back into Spike's but he resisted. "Another time... promise." Dean half whispered knowing the vampire would hear him. 

“Dean!”

Instantly Dean turned away from Spike, who wasn’t making a move to leave, and took off toward his brother's voice. "Sammy!?" He called out.

"What happened?" Sam ran up to him, blood on his shirt, but making it clear he’d made the kill. 

Dean started checking him over, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam batted his brother's hands away and stepped back. "Did you nail the other?"

Dean didn't answer, his mind drifting to the kisses and the night that Spike bit him and then fucked him. A yes wanted to form then tell him he was already nailed instead he remained silent about that. "Let's get out of here" He grabbed Sam's arm and directed him toward the car.

THE END

(Sequel to be posted is - An Unholy Alliance)


End file.
